Craftsmen, in particular carpenters and wood workers, are often required to measure items while carrying out their work. These measurements are typically performed with a measuring device such as a ruler, measuring tape or set of calipers. Although these measuring devices work well they are often unwieldy, require more than one person to measure long distances, and are not interchangeable. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a measurement transfer device that could be used in a first mode to measure items against incremental markings to determine the measurement value in inches, millimeters, etc., and in a second mode to measure an item between two measuring stops when it is only necessary to transfer a measurement between a model and a work piece, such as when copying a piece of furniture. Because the points between which the measurement is to be taken are not always oriented in the same direction, it would be a further benefit to have a telescoping measurement transfer device that included two measuring stops that pivot into a use position and a storage position and further wherein each measuring stop extends perpendicularly away from its respective end telescoping section and is rotatable within a plane of rotation oriented in parallel with the plane of rotation of the other measuring stop.
In addition, because measurements must be made frequently while work is in progress, it would be a further benefit to have such a measurement transfer device that was lightweight and easily stored in a convenient location on the user when not needed.